Ryōta Kise
Ryōta Kise was one of the Generation of Miracles who now plays at Kaijō High. He is known for his copying abilities, this means that he can copy every technique he has seen, with more power than the original. Appearance Kise also works as a model, so he has a natural pretty face. He has blonde, medium long hair. He has a piercing in his left ear. Out of games, he is often seen in his school uniform, including white shirt and black tie. In games, he wears the jersey with the number 7. Personality Kise has a very carefree and nice personality. He tries to be friends with everybody, including those who seem gloomy and distant (as example Midorima). He also makes up names for his friends, such as Kurokocchi (Kuroko), Midorimacchi (Midorima) or Aominecchi (Aomine). As carefree as he is off-court, he can be very determined and serious while playing. Story Past In his second year in Teikō Middle School, Kise used his copying ability in P.E., only too get an A in soccer while at the same time competing with Tanaka. Even though he was popular, good-looking and talented, he was very bored. This is because in every sport he tried, he had no competition. He was strolling around when a basketball hit his head. The ball belonged to Aomine, who apologized and ran back to training. Kise followed him and saw him play. He was perplexed and thought by himself that he found his competition.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 5 He applied for the basketball club and got approved and in no time, belonged to the regulars. Introduction Kise is first seen when going to greet Kuroko in Seirin High School. Seirin's training was underway and as Kagami was going one-on-one and passed his opponent, Kise watched him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 6 Riko informs the team that they will play against Kaijō High, Kise's team, without knowing Kise was in the building. Riko notices a crowd of highschool girls and it is revealed that they are gathering around Kise. Riko and the others recognize Kise immediatly. They ask him why he is here and he answers that he was curious when he heard that his opponent was going to be Seirin, and he knew that was where Kuroko plays, and he decided to take a look. A Seirin member read his article in a magazine he was holding and reads out loud that Kise was only basketballing since his second middle school year. Kise tells them the article is exaggerating and that he is just the weakest of the Generation of Miracles. But suddenly, Kagami throws a basketball in his direction. Kise manages to cath it and Kagami challenges him to a one-on-one. Kise happily accepts and takes off his jacket and tie. Kuroko comments that this will be bad, while Kise takes it immediatly to the hoop. To everyone's surprise, he passes Kagami with the same move Kagami was seen doing just a while ago.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 16 Kagami keeps his head cool and jumps for the block, but Kise is stronger than him and dunks it. As Kagami is falling, he thinks by himself that Kise's cut was better, faster and stronger than his. A couple of Seirin members ask Kuroko about Kise and he tells hims that he hardly recognizes him. He is amazed that he has improved to that extent. Kise walks towards Kuroko and tells him to come to his school. Kise explains that Kuroko is wasting his talent away and offers hims to play together again. Kuroko refuses his offer very formal (that flusteres Kise) and Kuroko tells him he can't leave, because he has made a promise with Kagami to defeat the Generation of Miracles. Kise, under the impression that Kuroko was still all about winning, thinks that Kuroko is joking. Kuroko tells him that he is serious.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 22 Kise leaves. He meets Seirin again on the day of the match. He says to Kuroko that he's really dissapointed that he rejected his offer. He goofes around and Kuroko tells him to refrain from saying things like that. Kise turns to Kagami and says that he's interested in him. He tells him that if he wants a fight, he'll get one. He accompagnies the team into the gym and puts his jersey on, but his coach tells him he won't play. Kise asks why and his coach says that when he'll play, it won't even be a match. Kise convinces his coach to sit on the bench and goes to Kuroko and Kagami to tell them that. He tells them that if they won't even get him to play, then they don't have the right to say they'll take down the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 4, page 7 Kuroko warns him that he won't afford holding back. The match begins and Kuroko and Kagami quickly surprise everyone by destroying the backboard. Kaijō's coach decides to take them seriously and prepares the whole court. Skill Kise has excellent physique, is very agile and strong. His ability copy-cat requires one thing: that he is somewhat on par with his target's physical abilities. The fact that he was able to copy Aomine's movements (although not with that much power), shows that he is approximately equally strong and skillful. * Copy-cat: The actual reason why he can play basketball, is because he has the ability to copy someone's movements in no time. He only has to see a technique one time to completely copy it and make it his own. His ability doesn't stop there: he copies the technique, but plays it with more power and speed than the original.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 17 This mean that when his opponent makes a move, he can transcend them easily. His ability of coures knows some barries, he had to see Aomine's movements multiple times and prepare himself mentaly before he could copy them. This skill doesn't limit itself to basketball, he initially used it on many sports, like soccer, before basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 1 Trivia *On the first character poll, Kise ranked 4th, with 1065 votes. *He ranked 2nd in the second character poll, with 1309 votes. *The kanji 黄 (Ki) in his name means yellow, hinting to his hair color. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Kaijō High